


How to Spend a Day with Your Ex-boyfriend

by Jus_ad_bellum



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 15:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jus_ad_bellum/pseuds/Jus_ad_bellum
Summary: Correction & Clarification：这个故事应该发生在八月初，各种季前赛结束之后联赛第一场开始之前爱德华王子剧院确实正在演阿拉丁，当然没有下午五点场，所以此处上演的阿拉丁大概是另一篇沙雕故事吧（？）贝尔特利是你车以前的体能教练，和渣球关系很好（没有说杜邦和他关系不好的意思）教练小时候风雨无阻往自我加练当然是真的吃喝玩乐的选项来自ins story





	How to Spend a Day with Your Ex-boyfriend

7:00

起床

吃早饭

看新闻

听到新首相演讲，为伦敦超市的水果、家乡的橘子树还有伊涅斯塔的葡萄园担忧半分钟

8:00

健身

9:00

想起主教练小时候日复一日风雨无阻在家门口公园练习往返跑的故事

健身尚未结束

10:00

洗澡

刮胡子

11:00

去敲邻居家门，微笑，打招呼，客套

“你今天在伦敦，要不要出去逛逛。”

应该谈论的话题包括：切尔西日本行、皇马美国行、踢巴萨、踢热刺、踢阿森纳、踢萨尔斯堡、昔日小孩新队友芒特托莫里亚伯拉罕、昔日队友新领导切赫科尔兰帕德、索尔根在多特怎么样、基利安在布鲁日怎么样、伊森在学校怎么样

可以谈论的话题包括：西班牙火腿、慕尼黑大肘子、爱琴海地中海波斯湾度假

不该谈论的话题包括：健身房、跑步、腹肌、仰卧起坐、体能训练、杜邦

12：00

掏出手机，浏览器，书签，“伦敦非吃不可的100家汉堡店-2019夏季最新版”

充分而激烈地讨论之后决定选第50家。

13:00

阻止对方再点一个芝士汉堡。

14:00

以前往观看科巴姆俱乐部小朋友踢对抗赛为名，行餐后散步之实

15:00

“不，你不能，你这样会毁掉他们的自信心。”

16:00

开车到市区

途中切换了五次车载音乐

17:00

爱德华王子剧院

音乐剧阿拉丁

“不是第一排，上次纯属意外。”

20:00

L'Atelier de Joel Robuchon

“当然订位置了，就算是你也不能每次强行刷脸进来。”

22:00

“看在杜邦（还是说了）的份上，我不能让你再吃甜点。”

“看在贝尔特利的份上，把餐单给我——哈，不用菜单我也记得有什么。”

23:00

周五晚上延长营业时间的冰淇淋店

超大号的开心果口味和小号巧克力口味

24:00

路上的行人比上赛季场均进球数还少。靠在漆黑一片的商店橱窗，看着他把烟熄灭，就像看着马车变成南瓜，仆人变成老鼠，午夜钟声，魔法结束。

——非常好，谙熟于心倒背如流，比穆里尼奥的回防、孔蒂的换位、萨里的传球路线、兰帕德的前插配合记得都要清楚。明天就按照这个计划执行。

5：00

醒来

6：00

第二次醒来

7：00

没醒

8：00

急匆匆起床

急匆匆吃早饭

没看新闻

9:00

在镜子面前犹犹豫豫一小时——最终决定：不刮

10:00

邻居没敲门自己进来了。

“你要出去？”

“不是，是，本来要去找你，正好你今天在伦敦，要不要……”

“要不要疯狂做爱从早到晚从沙发到餐桌从卧室到浴缸？好啊！”

关门声音太大，没听清下一句话是“你这胡子究竟什么鬼？”还是“你这胡子真他妈性感！”

END

**Author's Note:**

> Correction & Clarification：  
这个故事应该发生在八月初，各种季前赛结束之后联赛第一场开始之前
> 
> 爱德华王子剧院确实正在演阿拉丁，当然没有下午五点场，所以此处上演的阿拉丁大概是另一篇沙雕故事吧（？）
> 
> 贝尔特利是你车以前的体能教练，和渣球关系很好（没有说杜邦和他关系不好的意思）
> 
> 教练小时候风雨无阻往自我加练当然是真的
> 
> 吃喝玩乐的选项来自ins story


End file.
